


Through the Fairy Ring

by LittleMrsCookie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fairy!AU, Not Canon Compliant, Scarred!Brock Rumlow, Strike Team Alpha isn't Hydra, fairies and goblins, triple agent brock rumlow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie
Summary: The sky had opened up above New York and spat out aliens ...so it really came as no surprise that fairies are real too.During an Undercover mission where they try to save Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis,Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins stumble through a fairy ring.They meet fairies, elves, goblins, a strange imp, and there is a love potion everyone seems to fear?
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic), Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 20
Kudos: 47





	Through the Fairy Ring

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Crossover - it is so not canon compatible I don't even know where to start 😂
> 
> Strange Magic - my guilty pleasure Fairy Movie with lots of singing and kickass princesses! 😜

Everything had happened far too fast.

One moment he and Jack were fake kidnapping Dr. Foster and her assistant, to ironically save them from getting kidnapped by Hydra later that day (they had gotten the intel rather late but at least they had gotten it and could prevent it!), and the next moment he found himself staring at a snail.

A fucking giant snail.

Giant, as in it almost reached his hips giant.

With a shell, and those freaky eyes on those stick like appendages, and the slime trail, and _everything_.

The giant snail was such a weird sight that he took a few moments longer to stare at it while it moved slowly across the forest floor.

It took him but a few seconds to realize that _somehow_ all four of them had been shrunken in size, while running through the forest, dragging the women along.

“Well,” Jack drawled in his Australian accent. “That's just bloody fantastic.”

The tall man stood in his tactical gear, arms spread wide, and moved in a pirouette to take in their surrounding in open mouthed fascination, the grip he had had on the scientist was long forgotten. In fact, it had slacked the moment they had gone from tall to tiny in but a second.

It wasn't even like in movies where you felt yourself shrinking or were disoriented, they had kept running a few feet before they realized what was going on.

Whistling in astonishment Jack took another glance around.

Birds chirped and the wind rustled the leaves far above, the lush forest, all the larger due to their shrunken size, expanded around them, and the house (more like a makeshift observatory, really, the house even had a tower like out of some fairy tale) they had abducted the doctor and her assistant from was like a giant mountain in the distance.

Brock too, was enraptured by their surroundings and glanced at the mushrooms that grew in a now obvious circle with a scowl, a haughtily chuckle escaped his throat. “A fairy ring?”

Why was he even surprised anymore?

After all, hadn't the sky opened up above New York, spouting aliens?

Hadn't another alien, Thor, landed in New Mexico previous to that?

Didn't they thaw up a national icon, and a pain in his ass, star-spangled hero?

Really, he shouldn't be surprised at getting shrunken by a ring of mushrooms.

He was far too distracted by their surroundings, a rookie mistake, he could admit, especially after the tiny assistant had gleefully shot him with her taser just a few minutes earlier.

Not that it worked.

His nerve damage prevented him to feel the pain from her favorite weapon, but it should have clued him in to not underestimate her.

He was sharply reminded of it when she pulled on the grip he still had on her wrist, his grip tightened but she used it to somehow propelled herself up and her feet met his chest with surprising strength, causing him to lose his balance.

A tiny fraction of a second his grip on her loosened which she used it with a feral snarl to free herself and then she glared down at him with blazing blue eyes and purple wings flapping angrily.

“Jane!” she commanded. “Run!”

The tiny scientist took off running without a moment of hesitation and it took both Jack and Brock a moment to react.

“Oi!” Jack shouted and took off after both the flying assistant and the doctor. “We are the good guys!”

The assistant was swooping low, staying close to her friend even though she could obviously fly away.

Brock thanked years of tactical training and one too many fucked up missions for the fact, that he didn't even blink an eye at the fact, that the assistant was a fairy.

It didn't take Jack long to gain on the astrophysicist and she shrieked in outrage when his arms engulfed her and picked her up, she kicked and screamed like a banshee.

“Jane!” swirling around mid-flight the fairy let out an impressive growl and swooped at Jack.

“No,” the scientist shouted, indicating her head to the right. “Get out of here! Get help!”

With wide eyes, the woman nodded and she adjusted and flapped her wings to soar into the sky but Brock managed to get a hold of her foot in the last second, pulling hard to drag her back down.

A startled and angry cry escaped her lips, her wing flapped madly to adjust to the additional weight. Brock was impressed by how far she lifted both of them into the sky before his weight pulled her down again.

Screeching, her head snapped down to look at him, blue eyes sparking with fury while she tried to kick him off.

“Sweetheart,” he called, attempting and succeeding in getting a hold of her second foot. “Please calm down, I swear we are the good guys!”

“Fuck you!” lips drawn back he realized she had fangs, or at least, very pointy teeth but his musings were interrupted by another kick. “Get off!”

She was struggling with his weight but still flying, while he attempted to pull her down without ripping her pants or injuring her. He considered grabbing onto her wings but that seemed risky, if her wings as delicate as those of a butterfly … he didn't want to risk it.

“Get down,” he too struggled in his attempt to keep a hold of her. “I don't want to hurt you.”

The fairy, woman, assistant, whatever, only snarled again and after a few more minutes of struggling she was obviously running out of energy and he finally managed to pull her to the ground. He was pretty impressed that a tiny and fragile thing like her had managed to keep up with his serum enhancement in the first place.

Even on the ground, her wings flapped with strength and desperation, she did manage to drag him a few feet across the forest floor before he managed to wrestle her completely onto the floor and trap her wings by wrapping an arm around her back. “Please hold still,” he beseeched her. “I don't want to harm you.”

Plush lips pursed in an angry snarl and she glared at him when he clicked handcuffs close around one of her wrists, the other on his own.

“No flying off,” he chided her with a good natured chuckle, wiggling his own wrist so the short chain clinked, amused by her angry glare. “Now let's get back to the others and we will explain.”

Dragging her to her feet he took a look around.

She had been going in this direction for help, he had seen doctor Fosters nod in this direction, but he couldn't spot anything or anyone.

Just huge grass, stones and dirt, some leaves, and a few mushrooms.

“Well,” he sighed. “Come along.”

He felt her hesitate and saw her looking into the forest intensely before she reluctantly followed him, once more he studied their surrounding.

Nothing was there.

Turning around he was surprised when she did follow him.

He failed to notice that one of the mushrooms opened its eyes and turned to lean closer to the one next to it. “A strange human captured the princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless crossover between Strange Magic & Marvel
> 
> To all Strange Magic fans - I think you know what is going on! LOFE 😂 😂 😂  
> \+ Marianne and Bog will make an appearance soon!
> 
> To the Marvel fans - I couldn't help it 😂
> 
> Enjoy the Fairies _and the Goblins_ 😁


End file.
